


Cinnamon buns & hellos

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuteness and fluff, F/M, Fluff, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: In which they think about each other. And Melinda likes cinnamon buns.





	Cinnamon buns & hellos

She found his number on her phone very quickly. He was practically the only person she called nowadays. The call log said ‘Phil’ three times in a row, then Maria, then the pizza place, then her mother (she tried not to think about that conversation), and then ‘Phil’ another four times.

She took up his number, and she hesitated. Even though he was almost the only person she had conversations with nowadays, they hadn’t talked in a while. ‘Three months’, a while.

She opened the door to the cafe, putting the phone in her pocket. She sat down at an empty table, staring out the window. She felt someone’s presence behind her and turned around. The kid was young, tall and had red hair and freckles. He looked nervous. She tried to calm her face into something less intimidating. 

“Can I get you anything?”

She tried to smile. “Tea, thanks. Green.”

The kid nodded and scribbled something in his notebook. “Anything else?”

She thought about the coffee dates she used to have with Phil. Or, not dates. Just friendly hangouts. Just, ‘What have you been up to?’ and talking about Fury and other agents and missions and memories from the academy days. Just a friendly interest in the other person’s current life. But he’d used to order her tea and a cinnamon bun (her favorite), before she’d gotten there. He’d used to smile excitedly when she’d come in. He’d used to pull out the chair for her and gently touch her arm as she sat down. And sometimes it’d felt like a date.

“You got cinnamon buns?”

The kid nodded and scribbled again. Then he left, and she looked out the window again, thinking about his smile and how he always knew exactly what she tried to say.

 

He hadn’t talked to her in a while. In too long. It’d been, what, three months? He hurried through the corridor and pulled out his phone from his inner pocket. Yup, three months. What did that mean?

He was rushing because he was late already, and he focused on the phone and the question whether he’d said something stupid the last time they’d talked (knowing him, probably), and he didn’t look where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped into something. He looked up, and Nick Fury stood there, glancing at him from over his sunglasses. 

Phil cleared his throat and felt his face get flushed. “Fury.”

“You’re late, Coulson.”

He put his phone back in his pocket and tried not to shrink under Fury’s watchful eyes. “Yes. Sorry.”

Fury turned around and began to walk into his office. Phil followed him, within a respectful distance. 

“You waiting for a call?”

 _Yes._  “Not really.”

Fury slowed down and sent him an amused glance over his shoulder. “You’re probably the only person who’s call she’ll take, you know.”

He felt his face getting flushed again. “I don’t know what you’re referring to, Sir.”

Fury turned away, but Phil swore he’d seen him roll his eyes.

 

She took the last sip of her tea, and left a generous tip on the table before throwing her leather jacket over her shoulder and stepping out.

It was a beautiful day. The sun felt warm on her face, and the autumn leaves on the trees bordering the sidewalk were red and orange. The way home wasn’t long, but she thought about the crinkles he got at the sides of his eyes when he laughed, and she walked slowly. When she turned into the street her house was on, it was already dark. 

She was just about to cross the street, when she saw a figure sitting on the porch of her house. Her heart almost stopped in her chest.  _Could it be… Was it really… What was he doing here?_

He was looking at his shoes and he hadn’t noticed her yet. She hurried across the street, ignoring the red light. When she was so close she saw that he was wearing his Captain America cufflinks, he finally looked up. His eyes widened and he stood up, quickly. She wanted to smile at his dorkiness and the fact that he’d came,  _he’d came to her,_  but she bit her cheek and her face remained stoic.

“Coulson.”

She nodded at him as she walked past, up the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door, she turned to him. “You coming or what?”

He immediately broke out in one of his signature Phil grins. She tried to not think about the warm feeling in her stomach that smile gave her. 

His smile turned into a smirk. “Well, I do have some errands to run, and I promised Fury to post a card to his mother…”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t make me beg.”

He almost run up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt.
> 
> if you liked it, you know what to do.
> 
> hugs!
> 
> xx


End file.
